


Not there

by thecrooktomyassasin



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Character Death- mentioned, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrooktomyassasin/pseuds/thecrooktomyassasin
Summary: Fic to accompany edit from tumblr





	Not there

**Author's Note:**

> [OG tumblr post](http://thecrooktomyassasin.tumblr.com/post/163110948905/after-spending-what-seemed-like-an-eternity)  
>  I'm on vacation (still:() so i don't have a lot of time to write etc. Plus writer's block is torturing me sooo, hope this doesn't suck. a lot.   
> Abbracci e baci, Eva.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all rights to the CW network.

Sara stood on the telephone booth as she filled in Ray on the mission. She was leaning back and the stifling heat, plus the era-appropriate clothes and plus the eight months pregnant belly didn’t do much good.

“Yeah I didn’t see any strange movement and Mick is gonna come over in a bit anyway. Don’t worry.” She explained to her always worried teammate. Her hand rested atop her bump and rubbed soothing circles over her little girl. “She’s okay too. Probably enjoying her busy day out.”

“Tell her that Uncle Ray misses her.” Ray said in his baby voice and Sara groaned.

“I doubt that she can hear me but I will.” Sara smiled despite Ray’s childish behavior, as to how excited he was for her and Leonard’s daughter to come to the world.

And then she thought about Leonard… the man who would never meet his daughter.

The man who died so every one of them could live; including his daughter… even though he didn’t knew she existed in the first place. Suddenly she felt a kick from underneath her stomach. She smiled again; her baby girl was excited at the thought of her father…

Unknown to her just a few steps further, the astral projection of the man in question was appearing out of thin air. Leonard let out a strangled cry as he fell of the pavement and looked at his hands; letting out a relieved breath at the fact that he finally had a body to look at. He had been trapped for days, weeks, months… but it seemed like an eternity to him.

At first he had hoped that the team would come back for him… he hoped and he hoped but as always his hopes were forlorn. Leonard spend all that time floating on the void, nothing but his thoughts and the eternal pain of not being able to go back to his team. He didn’t know why or how he managed to end up there, after all that time trying to find a way to get out of the time stream…

He started looking around; trying to determine where and when he was. It wasn’t Central City or Star, but… then he saw her. Sara was in a telephone booth and talking with someone on the phone and her hand was resting on her very pregnant belly. Leonard felt the air leave his lungs as he observed the blonde assassin. Under any other circumstances he would have instantly thought that the stomach was fake, but Sara was rubbing circles and smiling down at it.

He remembered their last night together and how he didn’t know how long he was gone… he started walking towards Sara; trying to get her to look at him.

“Sara!” He called out; standing in front of the woman. “Sara, look at me!”

Sara lifted her sight and looked ahead. Nothing. Maybe it was just her mind playing tricks on her.

“Hey, everything okay?” Ray asked from the other end of the line.

“Yeah… I thought I heard something… Uhm, I’m just gonna wait for Mick and get something to eat. Gideon food doesn’t go along well with the little lady over here.” Sara answered and Leonard was still yelling for her… as the woman looked right through him. He fell on the ground, his last shred of hope slipping away.

“Sara… Sara… Please. Assassin, I’m right here.” He looked at her again, taking in her face and smile and characteristics; not knowing if he would ever see her again. He looked at her stomach; thinking of the daughter he would never meet and who would never know her father.

He didn’t doubt that Sara was gonna do an amazing work with her. But that didn’t mean he didn’t want to be there. Leonard stood up and walked next to Sara; putting his hand on top of her stomach and her own hand.

“I love you, Sara.” He told her with a sad smile. “And I love you too.”

_Kick. Kick._

A huge grin broke onto Leonard’s face as he finally felt _something_.

“I’m sorry.”

_And then he was gone._

And Sara was left feeling the warmth of a hand on top of her own and her daughter’s erratic kicks.


End file.
